Sealed with a kiss
by mirdaishan
Summary: Based on S15 E03, so may contain spoilers. While Sara and Greg are in quarantine, Finn calls Morgan to see how she is dealing with the whole situation. Brave as ever Morgan tries not to think about all the horrible possibilities, but there's one thought that won't leave her mind: will she and Greg ever get the chance to be together?


**Enjoy! :)**

_**Sealed with a kiss**_

"Hey, Finn!" Morgan smiled to herself as she recognized the caller ID on her cellphone.

"Hey, Morgan," the voice on the other side of the line sounded. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm just working, you know, the usual busy stuff," she replied, quickly looking through some paperwork.

"That's not what I meant, Morgan. Russell told me about Greg and Sara. How are you holding up?" Finn repeated her question. "And don't lie to me, please, I think the entire city of Las Vegas knows how you feel about Greg. I wanna know how _you_ are doing!"

Morgan sighed, knowing it was no use to keep on pretending she was fine.

"I'm trying to stay focused on the case," she admitted. "Just working, trying not to think about it too much… I really don't wanna think about… well, you know…"

She couldn't see it, of course, but she could imagine Finn's pitiful smile.

"It'll be okay, Morgan, you'll see," the older CSI tried to comfort her. "Greg's a fighter, he won't just let a virus kill him!"

Morgan smiled a little, but it was a smile with tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to think about the possibility of losing him…

"Have you ever told him how you feel?" Finn wanted to know.

"I… I think he knows, but I never said it out loud," Morgan confessed. "I know, I really should, but they won't let us near them yet and… I don't really wanna tell him now, in this situation. I just want him to be okay…"

"Me, too," Finn softly said. "Both of them! Just keep hanging in there, Morgan, I'm sure they're going to be just fine!"

"I really hope so," Morgan whispered. She felt the emotions starting to take control of her, something she really didn't want to give into right now. She quickly shook her head. "Thanks for calling, Finn, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Morgan, it was the least I could do. Just hang in there, okay? I'm sure everything's going to be fine!"

"Okay," Morgan nodded, even though Finn couldn't see it. "Thanks, Finn!"

She hung up and returned her attention to the papers and photos around her. She had to stay strong, she just couldn't break down now and think about what could happen to Greg. Biting her lip she fought back the tears she felt burning in her eyes. _Stay strong, Morgan, this isn't helping him_, she reminded herself. She pushed back the tears even further and concentrated on what could be evidence.

The rest of the time she was working on the case she managed to hold back her tears nicely, but when Russell told her and Nick that Sara and Greg were both fine, they just automatically started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey…" Nick pulled her into a friendly hug. "It's okay, they both made it!"

"I know, I'm sorry," she sniffled, wiping away her tears quickly.

"Don't be sorry, we were all worried," Russell said with a little smile.

"Can I… can we see them?" Morgan asked him, wiping away her last few tears.

"I think they just wanna be alone right now," Russell said to her. "Greg asked for a few days off to visit his grandmother, needless to say I gave him permission. Sara just wanted to get back to work straight away, so you'll see her tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride home?" Nick asked Morgan, realizing it wasn't Sara who she wanted to see.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks," Morgan smiled at him quickly. Too quickly, she could see he wasn't fooled by her smile. She tried another one. "I'll be fine, really. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She left the room, bending her head down as soon as she was out of sight. He was fine, but when would she get the chance to tell him how happy she really was about it? Doubts started entering her mind. He could have died and yet now he knew he wasn't sick he didn't even come to see her. Did he even care about her at all? She knew he had had feelings for her when she had just started working here in Las Vegas, but what if those feelings had disappeared by now? If he still had them surely he'd want to see her right away? With that thought in her head she left CSI, trying to do the same thing as she had been doing the past few days: not think about him.

It wasn't until a full week later that she finally saw him again. She entered the locker room and found him standing next to his own locker.

"Hey!" he happily smiled at her.

"Hi," she greeted him as normal as possible. "How was your trip to your grandmother's?"

"Oh, it was amazing!" he said, the smile still on his face. "I hadn't seen her in such a long time, it was so great to talk to her again in person! And the garden… It's so beautiful! You would have loved it as well, I know you would have!"

She smiled back at him, trying to make it a happy one, but failing halfway through. "Good to know. I'm, uh, glad you're okay by the way, I didn't get the chance to say that yet. Good to have you back."

"Good to be back," he said as she already turned around, making her miss his puzzled look. She left the locker room and started for the breakroom, looking up when she felt someone grabbing her arm. She looked straight into Greg's beautiful dark eyes, only they were filled with worries this time.

"Are you okay?" he worriedly asked her. As she looked into his eyes, she suddenly realized how selfish she had been. All she had been thinking about was herself, she hadn't even tried to imagine what it must have been like for him. He could have died, of course that had kept his mind busier than whatever feelings he might or might not have for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said to him. Even though she now knew why he hadn't come to see her right away after hearing he was fine she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"You sure?" he asked her. She faked another smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just fine!"

She tried to walk off, but Greg grabbed her arm again. Suddenly she was in his arms and she felt his lips on her own. Completely amazed she stared at him when he pulled back.

"I tried so hard not to think about you when I was in there, because I knew I'd go crazy," he whispered, still holding her close. "But you were always there in the back of my mind… When I was at my grandma's I tried to find the perfect way to tell you how I felt about you, but I just couldn't find the right words. And then when I saw you again I knew I'd never be able to say exactly what I wanted to say, so I decided to just show you how I felt. I hope you don't mind…"

For the first time in over a week she managed a real smile.

"I'd mind if you didn't do it again," she whispered back to him. Smiling, he pulled her even closer and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him, forgetting about everything around her as she lost herself in the kiss. Neither of them noticed people walking passed them or staring at them. Only when Russell calmly cleared his throat behind them, they broke apart and turned around.

"I hate to interrupt something that should have happened months ago already, but we just got a call about a murder at a high school," he said. "I just thought you might like to work this one together."

"Yeah, of course, we'll head out straight away," Morgan said, quickly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, there's no rush, I think it can wait another few minutes," Russell said with an amused smile. "Info's on the breakroom table whenever you're ready!"

With the amused smile still on his face he walked away. A little embarrassed Morgan looked at the ground. Greg gently placed his hand under her chin so she had to look up at him. "Come over to my place after shift?"

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him again. "I'd love to!"

She kissed him another time before they both decided they really had to get to work. As they drove to their crime scene, Morgan made the resolution to call Finn as soon as she'd get the chance. Even though the older CSI was a bit of gossip, Morgan felt she had the right to know everything was really fine now… just as she had said it would be.


End file.
